This invention pertains to apparatus intended to restrain a user from falling.
Safety clamps are well-known to the art. Flexible cable safety systems for fixed ladders have been in existence for a number of years. All such systems are mounted directly to the fixed ladder. However, in certain applications, the ladder may not be able to withstand the loads imposed in arresting a workman's fall. One prime example of such a ladder may be found in mines, such as uranium mines, wherein wooden ladders are utilized between adjacent mine levels or operating areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,791 illustrates in FIG. 1 a prior flexible cable safety system which is directly connected to a fixed ladder.